Field Hockey Girl
by patricia51
Summary: Lily acts on some thoughts she has had about Robin one night when they are alone. Femslash. Lily/Robin. Updated with a mention of the comments that Lily has made about Robin during the show.


Field Hockey Girl by patricia51

(Femslash. Lily/Robin. The characters are not mine. They belong to CBS and are the brainchild of Craig Thomas and Carter Bays. The title comes from the sport that Robin played as well as her assertation that she isn't like popular report often claims most girls who do play that sport are in their sexual orientation. Updated with a list of comments that Lily has made about Robin and the epsiodes they are taken from.)

Robin Scherbatsky opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from them.

"God," she mumbled to herself. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

The TV reporter nearly jumped out of her skin when a smooth arm slid around her. "What dream was that?" inquired a sleepy but familiar voice, even as Robin felt the rounded, and nude, curves of her friend Lily Aldin snuggle against her.

Robin's mouth literally fell open. It wasn't a dream! Her mind returned to last night when she had been sitting on the couch in Lily and Marshall's apartment. It had just been the two of them as Marshall was out of town for a few days and she had dropped by to keep her friend company.

The two women drank just enough wine to be relaxed. The conversation ranged over a number of subjects, although by unspoken mutual consent those topics avoided both Ted and Barney. But the duo had a good time, kicking off their shoes and snuggling together as the evening went on. Occasionally bursts of laughter erupted from one or the other.

Eventually Robin was resting her head on Lily's shoulder while the slightly older woman had her arm around Robin's shoulders. After a while Lily leaned forward and set her wine glass down. Surprising Robin, the young teacher took her glass too, placing it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Enough wine," Lily declared. "I don't want to be tipsy."

Robin giggled. "Why not? Tipsy sounds like a good idea."

"No," the other woman shook her head. "I don't want it to be alcohol talking when I do this."

"Do what?"

"This." With that one word Lily slid against Robin and kissed her.

"Lily!"

"Mmmmmm," was the only reply she received. That and another kiss. This one lingered on her mouth and a questing tongue sought to slip between her lips. And when Robin made another attempt to protest Lily took that opportunity to wiggle that tongue into her mouth.

A dozen different thoughts careened through Robin's mind. One that lingered was that Lily was a very good kisser. The kiss was warm and tender and like nothing she had ever felt before from any guy. She tried to make some effort to push Lily away from her. To her own astonishment she not only felt her body responding but she found that she was kissing Lily back.

"Lily," she managed again when they both came up for air. "I'm not gay!"

"Who said you were?" replied Lily softly as she showered Robin's face and neck with kisses.

"But, But, but..." Robin was unable to go any farther than that one word in her protests. She gasped deeply as Lily's lips settled over the pulse point on her neck and the other girls hands roamed over her body. She felt a tingling deep down inside of her body, a tingling that grew stronger with each touch and each kiss.

"What about Marshall?" gasped Robin. Her hands brushed feebly at Lily's fingers as her friend deftly undid the buttons on her blouse.

"Who's idea do you think this was?" came the reply. "He's seen how I notice you. In fact he finds the whole idea rather exciting. He's been wanting to know when I was going to seduce you. It has added some really wild times to our making love."

Robin's mind boggled at the thought. Marshall? Sweet, loving, devoted to Lily Marshall turned on by the idea of Lily with her, with another woman? Then her blouse was being pulled down her back and off her shoulders and what was left of Robin's self-control went out the window along with her cares.

Lily was pushing Robin back onto the couch even as her fingers nimbly unsnapped Robin's bra. Robin was astonished at how quickly Lily was undressing her. She stammered a question to that effect, even as her head tipped back loosely as Lily kissed and nibbled her neck and the hollow of her throat. The soft hands on her breasts nearly made Robin miss the answer.

"Just because you weren't a lesbian field hockey player doesn't mean there aren't other ones an elementary education major might meet," came Lily's reply just before her mouth filled with Robin's breast.

"Oh GOD," Robin cried out, lost in the caresses of her friend's lips. Lily's fingers were not idle either and their touches up and down Robin's body drove the young newscaster wild, even before Lily abandoned where she was and became to slide farther down Robin's body.

Robin stared down at the top of Lily's head. She could feel her friend's hair as it fell across her body and drug down following the decent of Lily's lips on her stomach. She tried to make one more protest as a soft click announced that Lily had unsnapped her slacks. But she couldn't. Rather, her hips lifted almost of their own accord as the zipper was pulled down and Lily's hands caught the top of those slacks and began to draw them down her legs.

Slipping to her knees at the edge of the couch, Lilly tugged down Robin's slacks and panties until they cleared her feet. Tossing them to one side, the teacher murmured "Absolutely killer legs" and began to run her tongue up the inside of Robin's legs. She darted back and forth until those legs were draped over her back and her head was right in the Vee they formed.

Lily looked one more time at Robin, meeting her gaze. Robin saw that somehow Lily had found time to shed her own clothing. There was a pause that couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds but seemed like an eternity for both young women. Then Robin breathed, barely a whisper.

"Please."

Lily smiled and her head lowered and Robin barely remembered anything coherent about the rest of the night until she woke up.

"Good morning." smiled Lily as she leaned over Robin's shoulder and kissed her lightly on the cheek. The teacher propped her head up on her hand, looking a bit anxiously at her friend. "I hope it IS a good morning."

Robin thought about last night. She felt Lily's anxiety. She rolled to face Lily and kissed her.

"It's a VERY good morning," she smiled as her hand slid between them.

(The End)

(There are at least three comments made by Lily in various episodes that show her attraction to Robin.

In "I Heart NJ" Lily remarks on Robin having "Killer Legs".

In "Do I know You?" Lily says "I mean she is great and sweet. I m not going to pretend I haven t noticed her body."

In "Robin 101" Lily says "Robin Scherbatsky is many things; friend, confidant, occasional guest star in some confusing dreams that remind me a woman's sexuality is a moving target.")  
In "The Scorpion and the Toad" Robin says "I was worried I was having a bad ass day." Lily replies "It is a great ass." 


End file.
